16-Sai no Agape
is an original song performed by Wake Up, Girls! It first appeared as an insert in the first season of the television anime Wake Up, Girls! The song is sung by all 7 members of WUG and is centred by Airi Hayashida. The music is written by Keiichi Hirokawa and the lyrics by Natsumi Tadano. Appearances Anime Wake Up, Girls! (2014 TV Anime) The song first it's appearance in Episode 5 where it was revealed to have been written by the duo Twinkle. It is very well received by the group as a whole a swell as by Kouhei and Tange. It is then performed during WUG's performance at MCN, with a small section animated of the introduction. It is watched by Tasuku Hayasaka and Tooru Shiraki. Wake Up, Girls! Aoba Stage Play During the stage play, as it is a retelling of the beginnings of Wake Up, Girls! a full live performance was conducted by all the members. Live *Wake Up, Girls! 1st LIVE TOUR "Shirouto Kusakute Gomen ne!" *Wake Up, Girls! 2nd LIVE TOUR "Ittarikitari Shite Gomen ne!" *Wake Up, Girls! 3rd LIVE TOUR "Acchi Kocchi Ikukedo Gomen ne!" *Wake Up, Girls! 4th LIVE TOUR "Gomen ne Bakkari Itte Gomen ne!" *Summer 2017 Wonder Festival (cover by Run Girls, Run!) Releases The full version of the song was released on February 26, 2014 as the B-Side of the single '7 Girls War'. It is also included as the 7th track of the first album 'Wake Up, Best!' Lyrics Romaji= SHANPUU shitate no kami nichiyoubi Eki he no michi de deaeta Unmei mitaina guuzen shinjite Massugu kimi no namae wo yobou Juuroku sai no AGAPE Chanto kotoba ni shite ietara Kyou ga kinenbi ni naru kana Unmei mitaina shunkan shinjite Massugu kimi to aruite itai Juuroku sai no AGAPE Kimi wo omou SHANPUU shitate no kami nichiyoubi Eki he no michi de deaeta Unmei mitaina shunkan shinjite Massugu kimi to aruite itai Juuroku sai no AGAPE |-| Kanji= シャンプーしたての 髪 日曜日 駅への道で出会えた 運命みたいな偶然 信じて まっすぐ きみの名前を呼ぼう 16歳のアガペー ちゃんと言葉にして言えたら 今日が記念日になるかな 運命みたいな瞬間 信じて まっすぐ きみと歩いていたい 16歳のアガペー きみを想う シャンプーしたての 髪 日曜日 駅への道で出会えた 運命みたいな瞬間 信じて まっすぐ きみと歩いていたい 16歳のアガペー |-| English= Greater than love 16 year old's agape Before I was taught, I knew This feeling of love of girls Even if I was asked whether I was hurt If I can deliver this feeling, I want to jump in softly On a Sunday, with a freshly shampooed hair, I met you on the way to the station Believe in this occasional fate I can't help not to call your name Wanted to look at you happily, On the pedestrian walkway, I smiled with red cheeks 16 year old's agape You held that heavy bag I am fine taking my own bag, thank you If what you are holding is too heavy, I want to help you by your side, successfully If I can say this feeling out loud, Today could be be our anniversary day Believe in this occasional fate I can't help not to walk alongside you Although I don't know how to love But I knew what love is Greater than love 16 year old's agape I wanted to always beside you And cheer you up Even in days when we are separated far apart, I will still think of you If I can say this feeling out loud, Today could be be our anniversary day On a Sunday, with a freshly shampooed hair, I met you on the way to the station Believe in this occasional fate I can't help not to walk alongside you Although I don't know how to love But I knew what love is Greater than love 16 year old's agape Trivia This is the first single with Airi Hayashida as the centre. Additionally, in the anime, this is the last song shown to be written by Twinkle until 'KakeruxKakeru' for Run Girls, Run! Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Wake Up, Girls!